The long-term objectives of this proposal are: 1) to expand efforts directed towards the education of health professionals, patients, families, and the general public; 2) to develop, implement and evaluate proteotype community/health services programs at a high level of scientific endeavor; and 3) to expand clinical and basic research efforts. New programs in education include 1) an evaluation of use of the education-influential in teaching rheumatology to family practice training units; 2) studies of continuing graduate medical education in arthritis with emphasis upon involvement of the learner in the identification of objectives; and 3) augmentation of an audiovisual library as an umbrella educational resource. Specific new community programs include 1) a systems analysis of arthritis halth care delivery in Northeast Ohio; 2) identification of the legal needs of arthritis (chronically ill) patients; 3) studies of the perceived needs of arthritis patients, and available resources to meet those needs as viewed by the patient and community health nurses; 4) the establishment of an industrial data base pertaining to arthritis problems and management in Northeast Ohio; and 5) an evaluation of NEOMAC/community organizationsl behavioral interrelationships. Research programs are targeted to study cartilage metabolism and osteoarthritis, mediators of inflammation, acute phase reactants, the immune response in arthritis, genetic/clinical interplays in ankylosing spondylitis, and myopathic disorders. Core programs include a cell/tissue culture unit, and an evaluation/education core as an overall resource to Center project components. Administration includes administrative policy, executive, steering (operations), and community advisory committees to fully interdigitate Center/University/community interface.